


how the velvet rain is falling

by Alana



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: In which Lorian's brother flirts through soapstone messages.





	how the velvet rain is falling

Lorian was arrested outside Lothric's bedroom by a message burning in the floor-- he rarely saw such things in the castle, and, indeed, few people in the castle had soapstones to leave or receive such words. Of course he had one, for as a knight he was often in a situation where leaving messages for those behind him could be of use, and so did his brother, in case of-- well, all kinds of things could befall a sickly prince...

He glances over his shoulder, and half-kneels to examine the message, small and tucked right near the door.

_Ahh, joy... charmer required ahead!_

Ah.

Lorian, despite himself, despite knowing how-- how inappropriate such a message is, when left for him, feels a warmth rise in his heart as well as his cheeks and prickling up the back of his neck. Lothric must have been bored without him to converse with...

He stands, and smudges out the burning letters with his foot-- they are meant for no other eyes, he's sure-- before pressing the door slowly open and slipping inside.

His brother's room is quiet, in that echoing way it gets, and dim with twilight slinking through the windows-- he can see Lothric's form shifting against the light of the lancet window behind him, but Lothric doesn't call out for him, just props himself up on his elbows and watches his brother's approach.

"Dear brother," Lorian says, and his low voice carries gently across the room, but another burning message stops him short--

_Knight! Let there be love!_

He laughs, and scrubs that one out with his foot as well. "I'm certain this is not what thou wert given a soapstone for, my prince," he says, sweet fondness in his voice whether he calls it or not, and turns his back to his brother to fasten the door closed. He suspects they will not want for company...

"Is it not? Well, perhaps 'tis better if some things do not follow their purpose," his brother replies, light voice floating to his ears with a little curl of amusement, only the smallest hint of bitter sarcasm. It would be the matter of a moment to bring Lorian to his side, curl his familiar magic around his brother and draw him close-- but he does not, instead lounging where his brother can see him waiting, face shadowed by his robes, one foot kicked up casually behind him, bouncing lazily in the air as he waits for his Lorian.

The next message is a few steps ahead again, and upon reading it, Lorian feels another rush of warmth in his heart and head. _Gorgeous view required ahead, therefore, you're required ahead._ "Surely there is already a gorgeous view ahead, my prince," he flirts back, drawing a flustered laugh from his Lothric. "A view to soothe thy knight's heart, and make him glad to be home-- doth thou not think?"

"You flatter me, my brother," Lothric says, and Lorian recognizes the way he rubs his face under the hood, scrubbing away the bashful blush from his pale cheeks. "Surely no view before thou couldst compare to seeing thy face again-- thou wert gone so long..."

"Barely a week!"

"Too long... I missed thou."

_Could this be a planned encounter? All the more, try close-ranged battle._

"Thou doth seem to have had too much time on thine hands, my darling prince," Lorian says, but his heart is beating fast and warm in his chest, and he ascends the staircase to the bed's dais with eager speed. "Perhaps I couldst entertain thou for a time?"

"Oh, dear brother... I could hardly wish for anything more," Lothric answers, and the last message, right before him, burning as warmly as Lothric's cheeks, his cloudy eyes in the shadow of his hood, begs him one last time:

_Visions of plunging attack... in short, keep moving!_

And who is Lorian to disappoint his twin?

**Author's Note:**

> https://soapstone.retzudo.com/ was an invaluable resource in making flirty but canon-compliant soapstone messages.
> 
> Also, for the record, Lothric has never done anything wrong in his life and I love him


End file.
